


it's a love story (baby just say yes)

by imperfectlyfine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Aristocracy, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Inspired by Taylor Swift, NO DEATH, nobility au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectlyfine/pseuds/imperfectlyfine
Summary: He excused himself with a tight-lipped smile, making his way to the refreshments table and that was when he saw her.She was perfect.---And suddenly, her night was not wasted.For she had met him.And nothing would be the same ever again.---In which Lord Agreste is back in town, Marinette Dupain-Cheng doesn't know he's her enemy, they dance, and have an illicit affair before they get their happy ending.---Don't worry. This has a happy ending. Right?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Félix Graham De Vanily, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: February 2021 - Rewrite a classic





	it's a love story (baby just say yes)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I've been binge-watching Bridgerton almost non-stop a few weeks ago and since that day, I've been enamored with a nobility AU, which is why I now present to you 'It's a Love Story (baby just say yes)'!! This is part of the February Rewrite a Classic challenge and is a twist on Romeo & Juliet (but with a happy ending, thank you very much)   
> Anyways I just hope you enjoy! Chapter updates every few days. xx

His life changed the moment their eyes met.  
The evening of yet another masquerade ball had dawned, this time held in the lavishly decorated Bourgeois estate, and, as usual, Adrien, the Comte de Agreste, found himself swarmed by dozens of young ladies, desperate to win the affection of the most eligible young noble on the market this season.   
The hostess herself, formerly Mademoiselle Bourgeois- now Duchess Graham de Vanily- was simpering over the count, attempting to seduce him by showing off her full bosom, and looking, frankly, quite ridiculous. He excused himself with a tight-lipped smile, making his way to the refreshments table and that was when he saw her.   
She was perfect.   
The young woman was standing by a plush armchair partially hidden by the thick drapes. Her loose dark curls framed slightly flushed, round cheeks, and as their eyes met, her midnight blue orbs caught and reflected the light of the chandelier, making them look as if they were shining.   
She moved as if to sit on the chair, causing her red gown to pool around her like it was liquid and a part of her thigh to be exposed. While it certainly wasn’t a risqué outfit, not by far… he had to admit that it had a certain allure.   
As he made his way towards her, Adrien was unable to resist sending a cheeky wink in her direction.   
The fact that her plump lips fell open under the spotted demi-mask made it even better.   
Adrien reached her and bowed, every fiber of his body fighting the urge to demand her name and then kiss her. “Bonsoir, Milady." 

Mademoiselle Marinette Dupain-Cheng had not seen the point of attending this ball.   
“Papa, it is just another masquerade,” she had protested, “I have no interest in socializing with any of the eligible suitors.”   
But her Papa had refused, on account of the fact that this was the social season, after all, and what better occasion to try and find a husband? So now here she was, desperately trying to hide herself behind the drapes so that none of those belligerent jerks sought her out for a dance- when she saw him.   
And suddenly, her night was not wasted.  
For she had met him.  
And nothing would be the same ever again.   
The mysterious stranger bowed to her, flaxen blond hair falling in front of his face as he did so. “Bonsoir, milady,” He greeted her in a silky soft voice, seductiveness hidden under his velvet tones.   
Marinette curtsied, vaguely realizing that her dress was indeed too low-cut and regretted not changing it when her maman had told her to.  
He reached out for her hand and Marinette held it out courteously, an unspoken tension hanging in the air as his lips gently brushed her gloved palm.   
“Bonsoir, mon lourd."   
She knew that she had never met him before. After all, how could she have forgotten such a man? And yet she had been sure that there was no member of the nobility that she had not been introduced to.   
He straightened and smiled, emerald eyes glittering with a mysterious charm. “I do not believe I have met you anywhere before, milady. I would have remembered seeing such a beautiful face, after all,” He practically purred in her ear, sending shivers down Marinette’s spine. “Would you bestow upon me the favor of telling me your name?”   
“I’m afraid not, monsieur. After all, this is a masquerade,” Marinette responded, “you may call me Ladybug.”   
His finger lightly trailed across her spotted red mask, the corner of his lips quirking up with a certain deviousness. “Well, then, you may refer to me as Chat Noir.”   
Fitting, Marinette thought, if you took his costume into account. It was obviously intended to bring to mind a cat, with his dark breeches, lined with silver, and the dark green ruffled shirt that he had paired with the small cat ears fixed in his fluffy- Marinette internally chastised herself for the thought- hair.   
It was likely that the woman- Ladybug- knew what she did to Adrien, with that breathy tone and the half-smile, but Adrien still found himself stepping back slightly before his inner urges took over. “My lady, would you care to give me this dance?”   
She nodded, and allowed him to take her gloved hand, and he pulled her out onto the dance floor, where she found herself the object of the envy of the young ladies, especially after he placed his hands on her hips and twirled her effortlessly, sending shivers down her spine.   
“We dance well together, do we not?” Chat Noir commented and Marinette found herself nodding. They twirled in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again.  
“May I know why I have not seen you before?” The question sent Marinette jolting out of her dreamlike trance, and she pondered the question in her mind.   
Why, indeed? “I do not know why either, my lord. Unless you have not been around the Parisian ballrooms for long?”   
At that, the blond let out a very ungentlemanly snort. “I highly doubt it. Are you part of the nobility?”   
Ladybug stiffened so quickly that Adrien winced at his direct words. “I apologize, my lady, if you would not like to divulge such information-”   
“Oh!” The sparkling accessory fell out of her silky hair and Ladybug let out a small squeal. Adrien reached out nimbly and caught it before it could shatter into a million pieces on the floor.   
He handed it to her with an apologetic smile, “I meant what I said, my lady, you do not need to tell me. I was merely curious about whether I had seen you before somewhere.”   
The music swelled for a final time before the song ended, and Marinette shook her head. “I am part of a noble family, but I am certain that I have not seen you anywhere.” She pressed the brooch into his hand and could barely restrain herself from shivering as their fingers touched. “Please,” Marinette whispered as she drew away from Chat Noir. “Keep it.”   
As they parted, separated by the crowd of women swarming around him once more, Adrien was sure that he heard her say-  
“I would like to see you again.”


End file.
